papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble Center
.]]The Trouble Center or Trouble Centre is a building found during the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, located in East Rogueport. Inside the building is a bulletin board where various characters will post particular troubles that they need someone's assistance with, such as bringing someone a requested item or making a delivery. Once Mario successfully completes a trouble, he will receive a reward. These rewards are determined by the person who posted the trouble, and range from different amounts of coins to specific items. Troubles are sidequests, much like the favors that Koopa Koot recruited Mario for in Paper Mario. However, rather than completing the troubles in order, Mario can pick and choose the troubles he wishes to do from a list. Every time Mario completes another chapter, more troubles will be added to the list. Troubles are completely optional, as Mario can finish the game without setting foot in the Trouble Center, although he will miss out on several good rewards if he does not. Completion of all troubles yields no special reward, so it is possible for the player to pick and choose which troubles he or she would like to complete, while omitting the more tedious or undesirable ones. When Mario takes on a trouble, there is no time limit for when it must be finished. However, Mario can only take on one trouble at a time, and canceling a trouble he signed up for will cost him 30 coins. The back wall of the Trouble Center is blank, but Flurrie can blow away the wall to reveal the door to Goose's room, the Robbo Gang member who is running this whole operation. After Prologue Garf *Title: Need a Key! *Location: East side of Rogueport, outside his house *Reward: 20 Coins *Objective: Garf can be found outside of his house and he will tell the player where he dropped his key, which is outside the Lovely Howz of Badges. The player must head to the Lovely Howz, grab the key and return it to Garf, or open his door, and then the player can collect their reward. McGoomba *Title: Safe Delivery... *Location: Rogueport Main Square, in the back alley. *Reward: 20 Coins *Objective: The player has to talk to McGoomba in the back alley in Rogueport Plaza, behind Zess T.'s house. He will give the player a package to deliver to Goomfrey. Giving the package to Goomfrey, who loiters outside Prof. Frankly's place, then returning to McGoomba will get the player their reward. Arfur *Title: Price Adjustment *Location: Rogueport, outside the Trouble Center. *Reward: 20 Coins *Objective: The player should talk to Arfur and then head to Plenn T.'s shop to get the prices on 3 items: Tasty Tonic, Fire Flower and Sleepy Sheep. They can tell Arfur any numbers and collect the reward. Goomther *Title: Find this guy! *Location: Rogueport, next to the gallows. *Reward: 20 Coins *Objective: Goomther has been frauded by Larson the Bandit. The player should talk to Goomther, and then go in search of Larson. The player will first find him in the alley behind Merlon and Prof. Frankly's houses, and he'll flee. Then the player will find him in the docks and he'll run to the back alley in Rogueport Square. After the player finds him there, Goomther will come and reward the player. Mousimilian *Title: Hit me, please! *Location: Rogueport, outside the Toad Bros. Bazaar. *Reward: Information *Objective: Mousimilian forgot his latest money-making scheme, so the player will need to hit him a few times with Mario's hammer to jog his memory. If Mario hits him when he remembers, he'll forget again. Once the therapy ends, he will tell the player a tip; the player can buy Sleepy Sheep in the Rogueport shop and sell them in Petalburg for a two-coin profit. Bomberto *Title: I'm hungry! *Location: Rogueport Harbor *Reward: 11 Coins *Objective: The player should give Bomberto some food from the player's inventory which he will then scarf down and reward the player. After clearing Chapter 1 Koopook *Title: Try to find me! *Location: Hooktail Castle, on the Fifth Floor right near the room where the player meets Ms. Mowz. *Reward: Special Card *Objective: After the player goes to Hooktail Castle and treks to the fifth floor, Koopook will be on a platform near the room where the player first encountered Ms. Mowz. The player needs to talk to him to claim the reward. Mayor Kroop *Title: Listen to me! *Location: Petalburg, Kroop's residence. *Reward: Turtley Leaf *Objective: After listening to Kroop's musings the player can collect their reward. Plenn T. *Title: Order me an item! *Location: Toad Bros. Bazaar *Reward: Ultra Shroom *Objective: The player should purchase five Courage Shells at the store in Petalburg, and give them to Plenn T. The player can then claim their reward. After clearing Chapter 2 Puni Elder *Title: Emergency Shroom! *Location: Great Tree *Reward: 60 Coins *Objective: The player needs to give the Puni Elder a Life Shroom to claim their reward. Lahla *Title: Play with me! *Location: Rogueport, the Pianta Parlor. *Reward: 10 Pianta Tokens *Objective: When the player talks to Lahla the player will claim their reward. Pine T. Jr. *Title: Help my Daddy! *Location: Rogueport Sewers, the entrance to the Pit of 100 Trials *Reward: Silver Card *Objective: The player must reach the 18th floor of the Pit of 100 Trials, revive Pine T. Sr., and locate an emergency exit. Then the player should return to the entrance room of the Pit and Pine T. will give the player a reward. After clearing Chapter 3 Jolene *Title: Help Wanted! *Location: Glitzville's Glitz Pit *Reward: 30 Coins *Objective: The player should get rid of the Battle Trunks in the Storeroom, then sell them to Goomfrey. Lastly, the player should go back to the Glitz Pit and talk to Jolene, to get the reward. Merlee *Title: Heartful Cake Recipe... *Location: Rogueport Sewers *Reward: 30 Coins *Objective: The player should talk to Merlee, then visit Toce T. in Petalburg who is next to Koops' house. She will tell the player that the recipe for the Heartful Cake is Cake Mix and Ruin Powder. The player needs to pick up the Cake Mix at the Pianta Parlor, then return to Merlee's place. After giving Merlee the Cake Mix the player can claim their reward. Bub-ulber *Title: The food I want. *Location: Petalburg *Reward: Dried Bouquet *Objective: The player should talk to Bub-ulber, then head up to the Hot Dog Stand in Glitzville and purchase two Hot Dogs. Then the player should pick up the Cake Mix and head to Zess T.'s house to give her the Cake Mix. She'll then cook up a Mousse Cake. The player needs to give Bub-Ulber the two Hot Dogs first, and then the Mousse Cake. Bub-Ulber will reward the player with a Dried Bouquet. After clearing Chapter 4 ??? *Title: Elusive Badge! *Location: Rogueport, on the roof of Zess T.'s house. *Reward: Attack FX B Badge, and Ms. Mowz will join the player's party. *Objective: The player should talk to Ms. Mowz who posted the trouble, then go to Hooktail's lair. Then the player should use Flurrie's power in the middle of the room to reveal a treasure chest holding the Attack FX B Badge and give the badge to Ms. Mowz. She'll let the player keep the Attack FX B Badge, and she'll join the player's party. Mayor Dour *Title: Newsletter... *Location: Twilight Town *Reward: 30 Coins *Objective: After the player talks to Mayor Dour and gives the Routing Slip he gave to the player to the Puni Elder at the Great Tree, she'll give the player a newsletter and ask the player to give it to Mayor Kroop in Petalburg. Mayor Kroop asks the player to forward it back to Dour, due to a nasty cold that Kroop has. The player should then talk to Mayor Dour to claim their reward. Zess T. *Title: Seeking Legendary Book! *Location: Rogueport *Reward: Honey Shroom, Zess T. will now let the player cook two items at once to get different items. *Objective: Near the entrance to Creepy Steeple, the player needs to roll into a tube and enter the small opening in the north wall, then grab the Cookbook inside the small room. After giving Zess T. the Cookbook, the player will be rewarded and Zess T. will now be able to cook with two items at once! After clearing Chapter 5 Eve *Title: Tell that person... *Location: Twilight Town, next door to the shop. *Reward: Meteor Meal *Objective: First, the player should head to Eve's house to talk to her. Next, the player should head back to Rogueport, speak to Podley at the inn, and return to Eve's house so the player can claim their reward. Goom Goom *Title: Looking for a gal! *Location: Pirate's Grotto *Reward: Couple's Cake *Objective: The player should trek into the Pirate's Grotto's storeroom and introduce Goom Goom to Goombella. Goombella will snub his advances and be driven off. The player can then collect the rejected Couple's Cake. After clearing Chapter 6 Frankie *Title: Important Thing! *Location: Rogueport, in the park. *Reward: Gold Card *Objective: The player should talk to Frankie and get his missing wedding ring, which is found in front of Garf's house. After giving the ring to Frankie, the player will receive their reward. Chef Shimi *Title: Get these ingredients! *Location: Excess Express *Reward: 40 Coins *Objective: Chef Shimi is looking for three ingredients: a Mystic Egg, Golden Leaf and a Keel Mango. **To get the Mystic Egg: The player needs to play the Stump Petuni game with Petuni. **To get the Golden Leaf: The player should venture to Creepy Steeple, visit the northern corridor, find the secret passage and hammer the tree. **To get the Keel Mango: The player should whack a palm tree on Keelhaul Key. After collecting all of the ingredients, the player should give them to Shimi to receive their reward. Toodles *Title: I must have that book. *Location: Poshley Heights *Reward: Platinum Card *Objective: The player should visit Toodles' house and talk to her to learn that Toodles has lent a book to Jolene in Glitzville. She will ask Mario to get it back. The player needs to go to Glitzville, visit Jolene's office, get the Wrestling Magazine, and deliver the book to Toodles to receive the reward. Businessman *Title: Security Code... *Location: Glitzville *Reward: Hot Sauce *Objective: The Ratooey Businessman from the Excess Express has forgotten the combination to his briefcase. The combination is the number of chairs in various locations throughout the game. The player should visit the following places: Kroop's house (2), Flurrie's house (6), Don Pianta's office (2), and Toodles' house (5). The player will receive the reward after telling him the correct code, 2625. After clearing Chapter 7 Goldbob *Title: Delivery, please! *Location: Poshley Heights *Reward: 64 Coins *Objective: Goldbob wants the player to deliver a package to General White. The player must venture to Fahr Outpost and speak to the Bob-omb in the General's house. He will tell the player that General White is in Rogueport. Podley at the inn will tell the player that General White has gone to Glitzville, so the player should go to Glitzville and chat with the Juice Bar owner, then return to Poshley Heights and talk to Goldbob. Lastly, the player should return to Fahr Outpost to wake up the General. Giving the package to the General and returning to Poshley Heights will get the player the reward. Gob *Title: I can't speak! *Location: Fahr Outpost, behind the inn. *Reward: 20 Coins *Objective: The player should give him Honey Candy, and he'll be able to speak again. Toadia *Title: I wanna meet Luigi! *Location: Poshley Heights, right near the Sanctum *Reward: Choco Cake. *Objective: The player should grab the L Emblem Badge from the Poshley Sanctum, put it on and speak to Toadia. After clearing all Chapters Doe T. *Title: Roust these cads! *Location: Boggly Woods *Reward: 20 Coins *Objective: The player must kill all the enemies in the Boggly Woods blocking Doe T.'s path to the Great Tree to claim the reward. Bub *Title: Help me make up. *Location: Poshley Heights *Reward: 3 Coins *Objective: Bub needs the player to deliver either a Shroom Cake, a Keel Mango, or a Fright Mask to his mom, as well as a touching apology. After the player gives the gift to Sylvia, the player should return to Bub to get their reward, which is only 3 coins. Swob *Title: Erase that graffiti! *Location: Fahr Outpost, next to the cannon statue. *Reward: Snow Bunny Objective: After talking to Swob in Fahr Outpost, the player should go to Level 50 of the Pit of 100 Trials and use Admiral Bobbery to blow up the graffiti. Then the player should return to Fahr Outpost to claim the reward. Trivia * If you go behind the trouble center and blow on the back wall with Flurrie you can reveal a door. Inside the door is the other side of the trouble center wall where you can see Gus standing there. If you talk to him he says, "Woah! What's the meaning of this? You found my secret way in? Dang... Look, a lot of, shall we say, 'Sketchy' requests get submitted here... So don't tell anyone we're the ones running the trouble center, OK?" Category:Organizations Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Locations Category:Buildings